Air Continentals
The Air Side of the Continental Faction Is an air faction of the Continentals, As the hearts of the whole East Side Of Europe... They are often deadly when It comes to both air and ground attack patterns, but won't hesitate to fly indoors if needed. Despite all vehicles being alive the only one that is not is the MR.43 who is piloted by Mega Jerora Rivera who is considered to be the 2nd, Air Continental and the heart of Romania, however the situation on how he became an air continental after spending mostly his whole time in space is completely unknown. Vehicles Of The Continental Faction Helloria Judoria Rivera 'Gora Longhowl Rivera' 'Brawler Bron Rivera' 'Helo Holefire Rivera' 'Raider Lore Rivera' Raider (10BE - 2267) Second Raider (2164-2331) Raiders were considered to be a drop ship despite it's fast speed and Maneuverability. the Raider Form can only carry troops up to 10 or 8, and also is equipped with armor that is so thick that it would take a hundred rockets to blast the drop ships out of the skies. Rare from the Skies above Earth, and her colonies. Phantom is not just a drop ship but a heavy gunship as well. The agile is mostly used for patrol or escort design. dangerous to ground targets such Universal Earth defense forces. The First Raider Was the first major Drop ship of the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Arsenal, and is the 18th of the Continental Faction. They are well armored and can carry up to about 20 Troops depending on what kinds that they are. It is armored with 2 Turrets at the Front and 2 MG.42 Machine Guns on the sides where the troops get off. Although Well armored the Raider's only weakness is the Wings. If you take out the back wings the drop ship will lose control and plunge down to it's death, You can attack a Phantom Head on, but it will take a grand total of up to 3 RPG shots to bring these Sky Beast down. During The Rivera Federation War A Second Raider was Displayed In Rivera's Industries Vehicle Log. In order to replace the Real Raider, who despite being an old drop ship is starting to become obsolete due to lack of armor speed and mobility. During Earth's occupation of Rivera as the Rivera Federation war was drawing to a close, Raider was shot down while transporting supplies over the fields of NoTunroua, by Samantha Simpson and smashed right into a mountain, his incineration into nothing but star dust. Second Raider was sliced apart from the anger of the Freedom 3 Girls and crashed into the one of the Sky Scrapers in Remix Village leaving him Deceased during the Death Riverian Wars in the Year 2331 The MR.43 The Moral Raider. 43 Or MR.43 for short was an experimental Space Craft from August 13th 1924, Tested, Operated and Owned by Mega Jerora Rivera. The 43 even though can sometimes tick off Mega, he grew a huge liking to the ship through out his long Career among the United Protector Force. It later became part of the Continental faction during the Early crash of 1973. The 43 is the only Vehicle amongst the Continentals that is No longer alive, for it show that Mega Is indeed the actual 2nd, Member of the Air Continental Faction of the Continentals. Collapse Idea's Meowjar Is Coming Up With Unknown Idea For Making 43 Alive On September 24th, of 2011 meowjar began to ponder of whether or not to bring the MR.43 to life with the body of a 15 year old girl, or leave it the way it is as an in animate spacecraft... the situation for this project is right now in the unknown region it will remain unknown until meowjar can make his decision... 'If the 43 were to Be Alive' 'having the 43 Remain As it is' Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Vehicle Log Category:Air Continental's